the hidden wounds
by Happylover19
Summary: Skylar Lowman is happy's daughter but he didn't know about her until she shows up at the clubhouse with a latter saying that she is his child an her mother was killed. What happens when her ex boyfriend goes after her an the person who killed her mother w
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys I went back an fixed this chapter the others are going ot be fixed an edited as well I hope this makes it easer now let me know what you guys thanks an plz be nice about it I don't like nasty comments its easy don't like then don't read don't try an make ppl life hell an hurt there feeling **

thought of my father as I boarded the plane to take me to Charming, California where he's at. I never got to know my father. He was never in my life so I don't see how he can help or would even want to help me in my situation. _Why would he even want to be a part of my life now?_ I thought as the plane took off.

My mother had used her last breath to tell me to go to the father I never knew. She said he could _and_ would keep me safe. Thinking about my mother made me remember _that_ day and how it changed my life forever.

**It was a normal day, well as normal as one can be when you're a teenager who is wild and crazy. Mom and I just got back from the store. We had to pick up some things for my birthday party party. I was turning seventeen and Mom wanted it to be the best birthday I ever had. **

**When we arrived, Mom went inside first as I got the last few bags out of the car. I got the scare of my life when I entered the house and saw my Mom being held at gun point by an unknown guy. His friend, who I didn't notice was there, came up behind me once they realized they weren't alone. I had little time to react as he grabbed me from behind. I've been doing kickboxing since I was little but he was too strong for me. I fought to get out of his hold but my efforts went to waste. He threw me up against the wall and pinned me there. I couldn't move at all. I was paralyzed from fear and from the hold the guy had on me. Mom tried to calm me down from her position but nothing worked. **

**I was scared. Scared for my life. Scared for my mother's life. Scared that we might die like this. **

**Upon coming down to that realization, I threw a head-butt to the guy who grabbed me, freeing myself. I'm not going to let that happen. I ran to the guy holding my Mom and managed to take his face mask off. The guy I hit grabbed the gun that fell on the floor and pointed it at me. Mom seeing this, ram in front of me. The gun went off and that's when I screamed. The bullet, instead of hitting me, hit my mom. She fell to the floor, blood oozing out from her wound.**

**"Come on, fool," The guy who shot my mom said to his friend. "We gotta get outta here before the cops come." Then he looked back at me and in a menacing tone, said, "This ain't over, little girl. I'm coming back and when I do, you won't be as lucky." His cold eyes stared right at me, then they left. **

**I kneeled on the floor next to my mother. "Mom, come on. We have to get you to a hospital," I said, trying to get her to stand up, but it only put her in more pain. **

**"Baby, listen to me," she breathed out. "I don't have much time left. Leave for Charming, find a man named Happy. Tell him what happened, he will keep you safe." She stopped as blood poured out the sides of her mouth.**

**"There is a bag inside my closet, inside is a letter for him. Tell him about everything, please. Baby, tell your father everything." Her last words came in a whisper and just like that, she's gone. And it's all my fault. My fault for not fighting back as hard as I could.**

**Getting up, I ran to Mom's room and went straight to her closet. I grabbed the bag she mentioned and opened it. Inside is a number for a man named Tig Trigger. The cops had arrived when I sat on Mom's bed, feeling numb.**

**A cop walked in, surveying the room. He approached me. "Ma'am, are you alright?" He asked, trying to get me to respond. But I couldn't. I felt numb and I wanted my Mom.**

I shook my head, getting rid of the memory and falling back to the present just in time to hear the announcement that we're landing. I felt weird when getting off the plane. I guess it's because I never boarded a plane in my life till now. After getting my bag, I hailed a cab and got in. I told the driver to take me to teller-morrow auto shop. The guy looked at me like I was out of my mind.

"Are you sure you wanna go there, little girl? It isn't safe there," He said. He gave me the creeps, I can't wait till I can get out of this cab.

"I'm sure. Now please take me where I want to go or I'll find another cab," I said. I was hoping he'd say no so I could get out but my luck really sucked 'cause the cab started moving.

I'm about ready to scream after twenty minutes when he finally pulled up to the lot. I got out, paid him, and watched as he bailed out of here. I turned to the shop and opened the door to an office. A middle-aged woman looks up at me.

"Can I help you, sweetheart?" She asked. She was really pretty, her radiant smile adding to her charm.

I nodded. "I'm looking for Happy Lowman. I was told I could find him here," I said, feeling a bit scared. Do I really wanna see him? Do I really want to know what he's like, how he looks? No, not really. But I need him.

"Who are you and what do you need to see Happy for?" She asked, like she's two seconds away from killing me if she didn't like what I say next.

"My name is Skylar Lowman. My father is Happy." _Only he doesn't know about me._ "I'm not old enough to live on my own and I have a letter for him," I said. I'm sure my father's gonna ask me this again.

"My name is Gemma," she said. "Where is your mother?"

I felt a lump in my throat, I knew it was hard to talk about this but I answered anyway. "My mother was shot in front of me a few weeks ago. I have nowhere else to go," I said, tears welling up in my eyes. I hope like hell they wouldn't fall off.

Gemma nodded in understanding. "Okay sweetheart, why don't you follow me into the clubhouse? I'll go get him, okay?"

Hearing her say that made this all the more real for me. Once I do this there will be no turning back, which scares me.

Walking into the clubhouse is new to me. I've never been in one in my life, an ex-boyfriend of mine had a Harley but that was it. We entered the clubhouse, I walked over to the couch and sat down while Gemma went down the hall to where, I guess, Happy is.

Looking around, I saw that there was a bar and a pool table and to the side are a set of double doors. I looked over when I heard high heels clicking on the floor and saw Gemma walking my way. A scary looking guy was right behind her. He was tall and had a tattoo. His whole don't-fuck-with-me vibe was visibly present and it made him ten times more scary.

I stood up as Gemma introduced him. "Skylar, this is Happy," she said.

_Why did my father have to be scary? _Ithought.

"Thank you, Miss Gemma." I said, politely. I don't know these people and from the looks of it, if I make one wrong move, I'd get killed. I don't want to die.

"Oh honey, there's no need for you to call me miss. You can just call me Gemma," Gemma said, smiling at me. "I have to get back to the office to get some work done. Play nice you two." She gave a pointed look to Happy. She went through the door we passed.

"So you're Happy? I'm Skylar." I said, trying to take things slow. I don't want to rush anything and I don't know what Gemma told him.

His cold black eyes assessed me. "I am. Gemma said you were looking for me but didn't even tell me what. So, what do you want?" He asked. I looked down at the floor. I didn't want to look him in the eyes when I finally tell him what I came here for. Who knows how he's gonna take the news.

"Do you remember a girl by the name of Brie Trigger?" I asked him. He looked at me, shock painting his features.

"What does she have to with this? I haven't talked to that bitch for seventeen years," he said. I bit my tongue when he called Mom a bitch.

But it pissed me off.

"Well, seeing as that's my mother you just called a bitch and that she's dead, I would like it if you didn't call her that again. She used her last breath to tell me to come find you. I'm your daughter, Dad."


	2. Chapter 2 charming

**hey guys here's the fixed chapter I hope this makes it easer to read it if not let me know an ill see what I can do the next fixed chapter should be up sometime tomorrow **

"What the fuck you talkin' about, girl? I ain't got no damn kids," Happy said, taking steps towards me with each word. A glare was set on his face and he looked more menacing as he drew closer.

"It's true, Happy," I said, trying to calm him down a bit. "Read the letter, please. It will explain everything."

"What the hell is going on here? Everything okay, brother?" Asked a man. He had wild, curly brown hair and bright blue eyes, but the way he looked at me scared me a bit. I don't know who he is but he looks crazy. I backed up a little, trying to put some distance between us.

"Yea man," Happy answered. "She said she's Bree's daughter."

"Are you shitting me? My baby girl had a daughter?" He asked, looking at me like I'm just a figment of his imagination.

"And I'm standing right here, whoever you are," I snapped. "Bree's my mother and she's dead now." I just want to get this over with. I didn't want to relive what happened anymore and this man's just pushing me.

Happy looked back at me. "Do you have the letter, kid?" He asked. I can see a lot of my features on him and my 5'5 stature just came up to his shoulders.

"Yes, I have it in my bag," I said to him, getting my camo bag and opening it. I got the letter and handed it to him.

"Is this everything? Nothin' else I need to know about?" He asked, his glare back on his face. He's really scary.

I nodded. "Yes, that's everything for now. Read the letter, it will explain everything. I think my Mom knew this was going to happen because she had the bag and everything else set up," I said. I followed him as he went to the bar and got himself a drink while I grabbed a water.

"Alright, I'm gonna head back to the the dorm," Happy said. "Tig, get to know your granddaughter. I'll read this letter and try to understand what in the hell happened." Then he walked off.

The guy, Tig, turned to me. "So you're Bree's daughter, eh? All those years I've talked to her yet she never mentioned anything about you or her having a kid. How old are you?" He asked. I guess he's my grandfather since Happy did say I was his granddaughter.

"I'm seventeen and yeah, she's my mother. Don't feel bad, she never said anything about you guys either. But your eyes remind me of hers," I answered. I really want to get closer to this guy. He is, after all, my grandpa. I don't know what to feel about Happy yet, he still scares me a little.

Tig looked at me amusedly. I guess he didn't expect me to say that. I don't want to be mean but I don't want to lie either.

"Hey, Tig? I was wondering if there's a place I can crash in? I'm really tired and it was a long plane ride to here," I said as fatigue and sleepiness finally overcame my body.

I felt like I was gonna pass out any minute. I really wanted a hot shower and a place to sleep in for a few days. I haven't slept much since Mom died. I was too scared to sleep for too long, afraid that the guy who shot my Mom would come back. It's only a matter of time before he comes after me. Criminals like him don't leave any witnesses.

"Sure, sweetheart," Tig said. "Right this way. I'll let the prez know that you're using the spare room in the clubhouse for now." He led me down the hallway to where I'm guessing the dorm rooms are located. We were at the very end when he unlocked a door. He entered and I followed him. He turned to me after closing the door.

"So yours and Happy's room are connected. Sorry about that, doll face. But it's the only room we have that's not being used right now. You have to share a bathroom with him, but I'll let him know so he won't flip out on you," he said then walked out of the room.

I nodded then closed the door after him. Looking at my phone, I saw that the battery's almost dead. I sighed then started to unpack my things. I didn't bring much with me. I found my phone charger and plugged it.

I looked around my room. It was medium-sized and had a king-sized bed with a night stand beside it. I set down my phone on it and looked around the room some more. The walls were a plain color and above the bed was a 'Son's of Anarchy' flag. On the far wall, there was a desk with a computer on it. There was a door to the right side of the room leading to where the bathroom must be located. I put the rest of my things on the drawer. I grabbed my laptop and booted it up. I don't want to use the PC since it wasn't mine. I'm not messing with it.

I was gathering my things for shower when a knock came from the door. I opened it to see Gemma holding sheets.

"Hey, sweetie. I brought some clean sheets for you. I don't trust those currently in the bed. Who knows who used them or what they did in it. Tomorrow, I'll take you to the store to buy new things for your room," Gemma said, walking into the room and putting the sheets on the bed.

"Thank you, Gemma. But that's not necessary. I don't need anything for the room."

Gemma looked at me like I had no choice but to go shopping with her. I might be a girl but I'd rather go shooting or practice kick boxing than go shopping.

"You're not getting out of it," she said. "We need girl time. It'll be fun. And I'm paying for everything so you have to go." Gemma gave me that look that said everything, 'You're going and I don't care if I have to drag you outta here kicking and screaming.'

"Ok Gemma. I'll go," I conceded. "What time should I be up and ready?" I hope it's not too early; I'm not a morning person.

"Nine will be fine. I wanna get the shopping done, okay?"

Gemma walked out before I can say anything back. I grabbed my things for shower and went to the bathroom, turning the hot water on full blast. I set my radio on shuffle and went under the spray of the hot water. Eminem's 'When I'm Gone' played from the speakers and I stood there, listening. My thoughts soon went to my mother. I can't help the guilt that invaded me at the thought of her. It is, after all, my fault that she's gone. I didn't fight as hard as I could and I let those criminals get away.

I shook my head. Mom wouldn't want me to be like this. I shouldn't let her death be in vain. With that thought in my mind, I got out of the shower and dried my self. I changed and went back to my room. I changed the sheets and crashed on the bed, exhausted beyond belief.

・Happy's POV・

No way could she be my kid. It just ain't possible, I thought. I walked back to my room, kicking the door open and locking it behind me. She looked just like me though. And her eyes are, no doubt it, Bree's eyes.

Bree and I used to be a thing, until I fucked up everything. I got wasted and slept with a crow eater. And if that isn't worse enough, she happened to be there when it happened. We fought and she left.

I tried to find her to fix things between us. But she can't be found and Tig wouldn't tell me anything. That night, he beat my ass in the ring. I had it coming though. I didn't even fight back that much.

I sat down on my bed and opened the letter, Bree's handwriting scrawled on it.

**_Dear Happy,_**

**_ If you're reading this then that means I'm already dead. You must be freaking out about Skylar. I'm sorry I never told you about her, I never even told my dad. I wanted her to have a fresh and clean life away from the MC. She's a good kid, Hap. Got a temper on her; she got that from you._**

**_ Happy, she's in a lot of trouble. Some people are after me. And once they find me and kill me, they're going after her. _**

**_ His name is Max Long. I dated him for a while. He seemed fine for the first few months but I ended it. It just didn't feel right. After that, he started to leave little things on my car and even went as far as picking up Sky from school. _**

**_ He is very powerful and I didn't realize that until it was too late. He's crazy. I'm scared for Sky, Hap. I don't want anything to happen to her. I know you and the club will keep her safe._**

**_ I know I should have told you about Sky and I'm sorry that I didn't do so. I was still pissed and hurting at all the things you said that night. I know you didn't want to have any kids but I also don't want to hear you say to get rid of her, so I left. _**

**_ I'm so sorry, Happy._**

So it's true. She really is my daughter. She does look a lot like me, but has a lot of Bree in her as well. Just finding out she's really my daughter and that some sick fuck is going after her made my blood boil.

No one, and I mean no one is going to lay a hand on my and Bree's daughter. I might not have known about her until now, but Imma make damn sure I keep her safe. I'll talk to Tig in the morning and I'll take Skylar on a ride so we can get some shit out of the way.

Shit! Imma find a place soon. She can't just live at the club. I need to talk to her before Gemma does. God, that's a scary thought. I don't want that crazy woman influencing my child. And with that I got into bed. I'll talk to her tomorrow.

I woke up with the sun in my face. I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. I need coffee badly.

I entered the kitchen to find Gemma and Tig standing there already. Great, I can do both and be done with it.

"Gem, I know you probably got Sky do some shit with you today, but I need to talk to her first. And I need you to look for a two bedroom place for me and Sky. She can't live in the clubhouse. And Tig, we also have to talk. This has a lot to do with you too."

They both looked at me like I was crazy. I guess no one was used in hearing me talk that much, but the look on their faces was worth it. I'm going to have the club up to speed on what's happening. But for now, I have to find my kid.

It's still hard to think that I have a seventeen year old daughter. In a few weeks I might take her to Ma. She would love that, knowing she has a grandchild.

"Alright, Hap. But she's still in bed, though. Want me to get her up for you? You guys have to get this done. I want some quality girl time; get to know her and do some shopping," Gemma said, setting her mug down.

I nodded at her. "Yea, that'd be good. You get her. I don't want some sleep deprived, angry teenager coming after me if I do it," I said.

Gemma walked off, leaving me and Tig alone.

"It's true, man. She's really Bree's daughter. Some shit needs to be put up at the club though, I figured we could do that later," I said to him while getting my coffee. "While I'm gone, have Juice run a name for me: Max Long. I want to know everything about him and have Juice keep tabs on the guy."

I sipped my coffee, savoring the warm liquid running down my throat. It's goin' to be a long day; I'm gonna need it.

"Sure thing. Anything else you need me to do?" Tig asked, looking at me like I was about to kill a whole bunch of people.

"Nah man, that's it," I said, shaking my head. "I need to get some shit together before I head out. I'll see ya around."

・Skylar's POV・

I woke up to knocking on my door. I stood up out of bed and walked to the door. I opened it up to find Gemma.

Shit, what time is it? I thought as I looked at her. I don't think I slept enough, though.

"Won't be able to go shopping today, baby," she said. "Got some shit to do for your dad. He said he needed to talk to you, so we'll do it some other time."

Did Gemma really just call Happy my Dad? That's going to take some getting used to. I've never had a father figure in my life. How am I supposed to act now that I have one?

"Okay, Gemma. Just, uhh, let me get dressed and ready, then I'll go find him," I said, then panic gripped me and that's when I started rambling. "God, what do I call him? Happy or Dad? I don't know what to do! I've never had a father."

Without me noticing, tears fell down my face. Damn, I was trying to hold them in. Gemma walked up to me and hugged me. It felt like one of those hugs Mom used to give me, it made me feel secure.

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Baby, we'll take it one day at a time. Haps never had kids that he knew of and I don't know what you should call him. I guess that's something you should talk to him about. For now, just call him Happy," she said, kissing me on the forehead and leaving afterwards.

I liked Gemma, she was nice and treated me nicely so far. After that, I took a shower and got dressed in tight blue jeans and a tank top with a leather jacket on top. I paired it with boots.

I got out of my room and walked to the main room, finding the kitchen to make some coffee. This was going to be a long day; I'm going to need it.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen was Tig. Or should I call him Grandpa? God, this is getting me a headache and it's not even twelve yet.

"Hey, so.." I trailed off, biting my lip. This is awkward. "So, uhm, should I just call you Tig or would you like me to call you Grandpa?" I asked. I wanted to get this done with. It's hard enough for me that I'm having a talk with Happy. I still don't know what to call him, I mused.

He grinned at me. "Tig is fine, doll face. Or if you want to call me Grandpa, that's cool too. Just please, not in front of the guys," He said.

I nodded. I'm so glad I got this out of the way. "Okay, fine with me. Tig it is, then. By the way, have you seen Happy? Gemma said he needed to talk to me," I asked.

"Yeah, he walked out front. I think he's waiting for you. He said something about taking you for a ride or shit like that," Tig said. That sounded fun and scary at the same time. I've never been on a bike before. Mom never let me get near one so I stuck to cars.

"Okay. Thanks, Tig. I'll go find him. See you later," I said, walking out of the kitchen and out the clubhouse. Sitting on his bike was Happy.

I walked up to him. "Tig said you wanted to have a talk and take me for a ride,"I said, eyeing his bike. "But I've never been on a bike before."

My cheeks heated up at that. My friends all have, I was the odd one out. I've never even ridden the Harley my ex-boyfriend had. Mom flips out if I ever mentioned anything about bikes.

"That's fine, kid. Just hop on here and put this on," he said, tossing me a helmet. "You have nothing to be scared of. I won't let anything happen to you." I put on the helmet and got on behind him. Not sure where to put my hands, I put them on his shoulders instead.

"Put your arms around me and hold on tight. I don't want you falling off," he said. I put my arms around him as he kicked the bike to life and took off.


	3. Chapter 3 the ride

Ok** guys heres chapter 3 I know last chapter was longer then the first one im going to try an make all the chapters long I if I can how do you like the story so far thanks are fixing to start moving better. we really kinda see a anter side of happy but who knows he might be this way if he had kids in the show but he dosnt an that kinda sucks tell me what you guys thank of it kozik well be in the next chapter **

Riding with Happy was a rush. Having the wind in my hair and face made me feel alive, like I was free from the binds that tied me to this cruel world. It's the best feeling I had since the day Mom was killed.

We rode for about 30 minutes just taking back roads when we finally came to a little place just outside of Charming. Happy stopped the bike and put the kick stand down. I got off and handed him the helmet. He took it and put it on the handle bars and got off too.

I walked a bit ahead and looked around. I was sitting on a cliff that overlooked the whole of Charming. The view was breathtaking. Happy came and stood beside me. One look at him now and there's no denying that he's really my father.

"This is amazing, Happy. How did you know this was here?" I asked, trying my best to not make this as awkward as I was feeling.

Happy turned to look at me, then he sat down on the edge of the cliff.

"Yeah, it is. I was a nomad before, so I keep on finding places like this. I brought your mother here a few times," he said, looking out over the cliff. I took a seat next to him. I guess we had to talk sooner or later. I was hoping it was later though.

"What does that mean?" I asked. "Being a nomad,that is. Mom never talked about this or the club. Whenever I asked her about my father, she would avoid the question saying I wasn't ready to know." I looked down, feeling uncomfortable. Talking about Mom made me remember the unpleasant memory of her dying. The pain was still new and raw.

"Being a nomad means I go from one place to another in a short amount of time. I don't stay in just one place. I have the open road before me and I go wherever I want to. And regarding your Mother, I'm sure she did that for a reason. I didn't know about you and I'm sure she didn't want me to be a part of your life," he said, looking at me for the first time since our serious conversation started.

I looked back at him.

"Happy, I know you didn't bring me here to have small talk. So, why don't you ask me the things you want to," I said, getting straight to the point. Not that I don't want to spend the time getting to know my father, I just wanted to get the painful shit out of the way immediately.

"Alright then. How did your mother die?"

My heart skipped a beat. He's kidding. He's going straight for the kill.

"Mom was..." I cleared my throat. "Mom was killed inside our house, in front of me. I don't know the names of the ones who did it," I said. The guilt that once consumed me came back.

"Are you telling me you were there when she was killed?" He asked, looking shocked and angry. I don't who he's angry at, but I'm hoping it wasn't me.

"Yes, it was my fault she's dead," I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I find it easy to talk to him. I thought it would be hard since we just got to know each other, but it wasn't.

"What do you mean it's your fault she's dead? You had nothing to do with it. I read the letter, Skylar. They were coming after her that time, not you," he said, grabbing my hand with his own. His hand felt warm and rough.

"I fought back. I tried to get the gun but the other guy got it instead. He was fixing to shoot me when Mom ran in front of me and got hit," I said. The tears fell freely now. I can't hold them back even if I tried. I haven't had a lot of time to grieve over this and now talking about it made me hurt all over again.

"Listen to me, Skylar. None of this was your fault. Your mother died protecting you. I'm sorry you had to go through this. And, really, I'm not the best person to deal with feelings and sappy shit with you. We will get through this together."

I never even thought of how he must have felt. He is, after all, my father. And I'm pretty sure he loved my Mother too.

"There was nothing you could have done. They were armed. And you're living with us now, so you'll be safe. But there are rules and some things you must know," Happy said, looking me dead in the eyes.

"There's not much I can tell you. But if you get picked up for anything and was asked about SAMCRO, tell them you don't know anything. We're just a bunch of Harley lovers that fix cars." I don't know why he would even tell me that. This is getting kinda weird.

_Who would ask me?_

"Okay, but what would I be picked up for? I don't even know what SAMCRO means," I said, looking at him like he's crazy.

"SAMCRO stands for Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original, and we're not just Harley lovers. We also do some illegal shit. That's all I can tell you until I can talk to Clay and ask how much information can be disclosed to you," Happy said, standing up and pulling me with him as well.

"Do I even want to know what it is you guys are doing? I'm pretty sure I'm all in on not knowing anything," I said. Happy looked at me like I grew two heads and and another set of feet. Did he think I was crazy because I wasn't curious?

"I just told you we do illegal shit and you're not even the least bit curious to know something badass?" I shrugged. Happy shook his head.

"Alright. We still need to go over the rules, but we'll talk about that while we're eating. Let's go, I'm starving," He said, walking off to his bike.

Happy's not really all that bad to be with compared to what I initially thought. I followed after him and he handed me the helmet back. I put it on and got on the bike. As I put my arms around him, I felt secure. A first since Mom died.

We took off down the back roads and to the main roads again where we stopped at a little diner. Handing Happy his helmet back, I noticed that some guys were staring at me. I followed Happy inside and sat in front of him. A girl who looked to be in her twenties came over to us.

"What can I get you, handsome?" She asked, batting her eyelashes and not paying any attention to me.

_That's my father you're flirting with, slut._

I suddenly had this uncomfortable feeling that I'm being stared at, and sure enough when I turned around I found the same group of guys staring at me. They're really creeping me out.

"I'll have a Coke. Skylar, what do you want?" Happy asked, looking pissed off. Maybe he knows about the guys' staring.

"A 7up please," I said, looking down. The girl wrote down our orders and walked off with an unnecessary sway on her hips.

"Um, Happy can I ask you about something?" I asked.

"Sure, kid. What is it?" Happy answered. Right when I was opening my mouth to ask him, the girl came back with our drinks.

"Have you already thought about what to eat?" She asked, her eyes trained on Happy. This girl is irritating me. Happy looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Burger with fries. Skylar?" Happy was now looking at me. And not knowing what I should get, I just copied him. The waitress left with our orders written down.

"I was wondering what I should call you. Do you want me to call you Dad or Happy?" I asked. He's looking at me with a raised brow, like he didn't really expect that question. He looked shocked actually.

"I guess Dad will be alright, unless you want to continue calling me Happy. Why?" He asked, taking a sip from his Coke.

"I just wanted to know. I don't want you freaking out if I called you the wrong thing. And I guess I'll stick to Dad," I said, taking a sip from my drink as well.

"We need to go over the rules now, Skylar," He said, looking me in the eyes. "It's very important that you follow them. I don't want you getting hurt and shit. You shouldn't be getting hurt with whatever stupid thing that you'll do."

He's kinda scaring me a little with how he's talking.

"Alright, what are these rules?" I asked. He looked scared for me. Like, something really bad was gonna happen. I waited for him to speak until the girl came back with our food.

"If you need anything else, let me know," she said, with a suggestive smile to my father. The more she came back, the more I disliked her.

"Always have a prepaid phone with you at all times, make sure no one can track it. I'll get you one, if you don't have. Always have a weapon of any sort with you. You never know when you're going to need it. Can you fight?"

I nodded, "That's not too bad. And yeah, Mom signed me up for kickboxing since I was, like, five." I took a bite out of my burger. It actually tasted so good.

"Good. I won't have to teach you how to fight. I'll get you a weapon, then." He sounded so casual, talking to his daughter about fighting and weapons. This is not normal. I mean, who carries around a weapon at a daily basis?

After finishing our food, we got up and Dad paid. Upon exiting the diner, I spotted the boys who were staring at me.

"Hey, nice tits, baby. Why don't you come and hang with the big boys?" One of them spoke up.

Before I can even react, Dad was already making his way to them. He grabbed the shirt of the guy and slammed him up the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, MOTHERFUCKER? MIND REPEATING THAT FOR ME?"

There's only one way to describe their faces: Scared shitless.

I guess Dad got his point across.

_ Way to go, Dad._

"So- sorry man. I didn't- didn't know she was yours," the guy stuttered. "Way too young for you, don't you think?"

That set Dad off. In one swift move, the guy was on the ground with my father beating the hell out of him. Punch after punch came raining down on his face. The guy's friends were just staring at the scene. Just like me. I can't really do anything though. A father's wrath is one monster I do not want to face.

"That is my fucking daughter, you asshole. You better keep your mouth shut before I blow holes into your body. Get the hell out of my sight or you won't live to see your grand kids," Dad growled, standing upright. The way he was acting kind of scared me. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of his anger_. But the dude deserved it. Definitely deserved it_.

He let the guy go with a shove then motioned me to the bike. He handed me the helmet, not saying anything.

We headed back to TM. I was glad when we arrived since I have a lot to think about. I followed Dad into the clubhouse, where Tig and Gemma were standing. Not knowing what I should do, I sat beside him on the couch where he was talking to a guy. One who has long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. His gaze immediately found me and he asked Dad who I was.

"Jax," Dad started. "This is my daughter Skylar."

The guy, Jax, almost got choked on the beer he was sipping. I guess Dad having a child is unbelievable. He looked at Dad then at me then back again, like he was waiting for some punch line or something.

"Hello, Jax. My name is Skylar," I said, holding out my hand. He shook it then sent Dad a funny look.

"Hello, darling. How are you?" He asked, smiling slightly. He's cute, I'll give him that.

"I'm good. How about you?" I asked, trying to be polite. This is my Dad's friend, after all.

A bunch of guys came into the room, Tig among them. When he saw me he yelled '_SKY_' then walked over to me, pulling me to his side. The guys looked at Tig and me. Their stares made me feel self conscious.

Dad walked to the center of the room. "Everyone," Heads turned to look at him. "I would like you to meet my daughter, Skylar."

He held out his hand to me and I took it. He pulled me to his side, much like Tig. Everyone looked shocked, save for the ones who already knew: Jax, Tig and Gemma. Everyone seems to make it a big thing.

"Killa, we didn't know you had a kid," said a guy with an accent. He was tall with brown hair, gray showing here and there.

"Yeah, well I sure as hell didn't know about her until yesterday," Dad said. The guy approached me and I tensed. I felt wary now. I guess having my Mom get killed in front of me made me tense around other men other than Dad and Tig. Dad sensing this, held me tighter telling me it was okay.

"Well, lass. My name is Chibs. Nice to meet ya," the guy, Chibs, said. He held out his hand and I shook it.

Another guy came up to me. He had a Mohawk and lighting strips on his head. He looked me up and down, checking me out. I blushed under his gaze. Damn.

"Hi, I'm Juice. Nice to meet you," he said, bouncing on his feet. I guess he couldn't stand still.

The guy who came up to me next, had already graying hair but bright blue eyes. On his vest were the words '_President_'.I don't know what it meant though. I felt kind of weird since I don't know this guy yet he's hugging me.

"Welcome to the family, baby girl." _Family?_ I thought this was a club.

Honking could be heard outside and everyone walked out. Dad put me behind me while Tig stood beside him. A black car pulled up. That's all I can see since I can't really look over Dad's big build.

I peeked at the side and saw Gemma walk out of the car,-when did she disappear?- she ran to Jax and whispered something on his ear. He looked scared and pissed off. He all but ran to his bike, the other guy's close on his heel.

Dad pulled me back inside and I went to my room. I logged in to Facebook and played some games. A knock came from the door, and I looked up to see Dad standing there. He walked into the room and sat on the end of my bed, handing me a phone.

"I already put all the numbers you need in there. I'll update each month. Listen, Skylar, I don't really know how to raise someone. I'm sure, sooner or later, I'm gonna fuck everything up. But just know that I'll always be there to protect you no matter what. We are your family now, so don't be afraid to talk to any of us about anything."

I scooted over to him and hugged him. It felt so good to hug my father.

"Dad, what did Clay mean when he said I'm part of the family now? I thought this was a club?" I asked. He put his arms across my shoulders.

"The club _is_ a family. They are my brothers not by blood, but by bond. You're my daughter so that makes you a part of this family," Dad said before he stood up. I gave him a questioning look.

"I got to go do something for the club. I'll be back later, but Tig is here. Don't get into any trouble." Then he left.

I got into bed, seen as it was already late. The club is my family, too. That made me happy since all this time it was just Mom and I. This is not going to be easy, but it'll be worth it. And with that, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

woke up the next Morning to the sound of something breaking in the bathroom. I got up out of bed and entered the bathroom without knocking. I was half asleep and my mind wasn't functioning properly yet, so imagine my shock when I found my father stepping out of the shower in only a towel.

I screamed. No child should ever see any of their parents in that situation.

"Oh God! I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here!" I said, covering my eyes. I closed the door and sat on the end of my bed, my heart still racing.

After ten minutes, I got up and knocked on the door. This time no one answered, so I opened the door a little to find the room empty. I did my stuff and got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. It was hot out, so less clothes the better. I walked out of my room and ran right into Happy.

"We're going to have to remember that we now share a bathroom that way we don't walk in on each other," He said to me. I guess it was awkward for him too. Right when I was fixing to say something, a busty blonde walks out of his room and glares at me.

What did I do? I thought. (Italicize the question) She walked off with an unnecessary extra sway of her hips.

"Yes,we have to. I don't even want to see that much of you again," I said, my face heating up all over again. He nodded his head and walked off to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee. I did the same and sat at the bar. It was summer time so no school and I was happy about that. I hate school so much.

"Hey doll face. How was your night?" Tig asked, sitting beside me on the stool. He pulled me into a hug then got a shot of Jack. Really it's like 9 in the morning and he is already drinking. That's kinda crazy, if you ask me.

"It was good. Hey, don't you think it's a little early to be drinking? It's not even 10 o'clock," I said, sipping at my coffee. I wonder if there's something to eat here.

"Naw. It ain't ever too early to drink, doll face. What are your plans for the day?" He took another swig from his glass.

"I'm not sure yet. Think I might go and see if Gemma needs any help with anything. Kinda looking for a job," I said. Right when I was about to get up and head outside, Gemma comes into the clubhouse.

"There you are. Any idea what is wrong with Happy? He's in a bad mood." Gemma asked. To be honest, I really didn't know. He seemed fine to me this morning, but who knows.

"I don't know Gemma. He seemed fine to me. We ran on each other this morning at the bathroom. I forgot we shared. But he seemed fine to me," I said, finishing my coffee. I looked up at her, she was smirking at me. She found this funny. I heard Tig chuckling as well. Great, they both think this is funny. Me and Happy think otherwise.

"I guess that would make someone in a bad mood. Oh by the way, you're going shopping with me, so go get ready. And tell your father," Gemma said, walking out the door. I guess she went to the office.

I put my cup in the sink and walked off to my room to get ready. I put on some cut off shorts and top. It's super hot here in Charming. I'm going to have to get used to that. Where I'm from it's hot too, but not this hot.

I walked out and found Tig in the same spot I left him. He was now talking to Chibs, he's a nice man. I like him. I hugged Tig and said goodbye to both men. I walked outside to find my Dad working on a car. How is he still standing up? It's too hot out here. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turns around and looks at me.

"What's up girl," He asked in his raspy voice while getting back to working on the car. It was a beat up old thing and looked like it's seen better days.

"Was just letting you know I'm leaving. Gemma is kidnapping me and is taking me shopping. Thought I should tell you before I leave, didn't want to you start freaking out if you couldn't find me," At me saying freaking out, he stopped working on the car and was looking at me like I was crazy.

"I would not freak out, I don't freak out over anything and that's fine. Do you have the phone I gave you?" He asked me, wiping his hands on a rag that was in his back pocket.

"Yes, it's in my pocket. I would never forget a phone, Dad. I'm a teenager, we live to text," I said, getting my phone out and showing him that I have it. Teenagers love to text. It's a good thing its a prepaid and not on a plan, it would suck for him to pay the bill.

Gemma came walking up beside me. "You ready to go now, because I don't have all day. I'm taking your kid, we'll be back later."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her car. I liked her car, it was nice and fast. I liked my cars fast. We left the lot and went to Walmart. We both got a cart and started on the blankets and things like that. I was a teenage girl after all, I wanted my room to look cool. I found a black and purple blanket and the matching sheets. I got a few fuzzy pillows and was going to find some posters for my room when I remembered something. I have no money to pay all this shit I grabbed.

"Hey Gemma, I forgot I don't have any money, so I wont be able to but any of this," I said, feeling kind of stupid that I forgot to ask for money from Happy or Tig before I left with Gemma.

"I'm paying for everything. Clay said to do it. Kind of like a welcome to the family kind of thing. We aren't short of money, baby. So don't worry about it. Get what you want." Gemma smirked. I guess my face showed how I was feeling. I was shocked. Clay didn't even know me, yet I'm family to him. I guess club life is way different than I'm used to.

"Gemma, are you sure? I mean, I don't want to over spend," I said, looking at what I have in the cart already. I didn't have much, but that didn't mean the price would not be up.

"I'm sure, baby. You're family and we take care of our own," Gemma said while putting something in her cart.

"Okay, then. If you say so. I want to get some posters to put in my room. Do you know of anyone that has a TV they don't want because I saw a cable in my room but no TV," I asked, looking at the poster. I found a Hinder poster and put it in the cart. I love Hinder. I kept on looking for posters and found a few more I liked. Movie stars like Johnny Depp and Paul Walker. We started to walk again before she answered me.

"No, but we can look at the TV's here and see how much they cost. I'm sure we can get you one. After we're done here, we're going to go to the mall and get you some clothes and things like that," Gemma said as we walked to the back of the store where the appliances were located.

We bought a small flat screen TV that was cheap. I felt bad spending all this money, but Gemma wouldn't let me put anything back. Walmart was nothing compared to the mall, I had so much clothes that I didn't even know what to do with half of them. I was so glad to get back to the club house, I was dog tired. Gemma pulled in then backed up too close to the door. All the guys came out to the car and popped open the trunk of the car.

"The hell is all this, Gemma?" asked Clay, looking at his wife and then at me. I was really starting to feel bad about how much we spent.

"I'm sorry, I tried to put some of it back after I realized I didn't have any money but she wouldn't let me," I said to Clay. Maybe he won't yell at me like Mom's ex used to. He'd get so mad when we would spend too much money, but would always blame it on me.

"Its fine, baby girl," Clay said, smiling at me. "Alright, boys. Unload this car and put the shit in her room." Everyone got to work on it, it didn't even take them long. I walked over to Clay and told him thank you for getting me all this stuff, but he wouldn't have any of it saying we were family and we take care of our own. Same thing Gemma said to me in the store. I got the last bag out of the truck and was closing it when Dad walked over to me.

"Hey, Dad. Is there any chance that we could go to Florida and get my things from the house? There are a lot of things there that I would like to get," I asked, hoping he would say yes to me. All my things were there, and I don't want to lose anything from my house. And I still need to take care of my mothers things as well.

"I'll talk to Clay about a road trip and see what he says," Dad said, waving Clay over. "There's another chatter coming down that will be here soon and there's going to be a party. I wont always be around, so stay close to one of the guys or with Gemma at all times. I don't want to beat the shit out of anyone."

"Clay, Skylar needs to go back to Florida and get the rest of her stuff. I told her I would talk to you about it first," Happy said, looking at Clay. Clay looked at me then back at my Dad, he looked like he wanted to say no but didn't.

"Yea a'ight. Take a few of the guys with you, helps get it done faster. Things are slow around here for now, so go as soon as you can."

I was so happy that I was going to get to go home for the last time that out of impulse I threw my arms around Clay's neck. Due to the height difference, it was kind of hard. I didn't care though, I hugged him. It took Clay a second to realize what just happened before he returned the hug. I let go and ran into the clubhouse and to my room to unpack the things I got today. It took a long time to get the room clean. I took everything off the walls, dusted and stripped everything off the bed. I opened the window and let the air in before I sprayed some good smelling stuff on the bed to kill any kind of germs. By the time I was done, the room looked brand new with posters on the walls. It felt more like mine than some dorm in a biker clubhouse.

"Hey...Wow baby, this place looks great," Gemma exclaimed, coming and sitting at the end of the bed. I looked at her and grinned. I worked hard on this room and I was so tired. I don't even think I'm going to go to the party tonight.

"Thank you,Gemma. It's really clean now and pretty," I said, laughing at how that sounded.

"Just talked to Clay. He said you are going to get your things from Florida. When are you leaving?" She asked me. I could tell she didn't want me to go, but I had to. And it's not like I would be going alone, I'll have Dad and a few other guys with us so we would be safe.

"I'm not sure yet. I haven't talked to Dad about it. We won't be gone long and a few of the guys are going with us too," I said, sitting down next to her. I really liked Gemma, she was nice and reminded me a lot of my mother.

"I know,baby. I just don't like the idea of you leaving. I know you will be safe. Happy told us what you told him, about what happened to your mother. You don't have to worry about anything. We will keep you safe." Gemma gave me a hug then headed for the door.

"Gemma, when did he tell you guys about what happened?" I asked. I don't see how she could have known anything about it. We just got back.

She stopped, "Clay told me just a little bit ago. He told the boys while we were shopping today. You need to get ready for the party tonight because you'll meet some people." Then she walked out the door. I guess I really can't just go to bed right away.

I got some clothes out and checked to make sure no one was in the bathroom before I showered. I used my new shampoo and body wash. I left the bathroom door open so I could go back in and do my hair and makeup. I put on my clothes which was a band shirt with Hinder on it, a pair of black skinny jeans and high heeled boots. I started on my hair and put light make up on. I don't need to go too heavy, I had a natural beauty.

I walked out of the room and walked into the main room, looking for my father or Tig. I found my Dad talking to a blonde guy. From what I could see he was really cute; short hair, nice buff body. He was drinking beer. I walked over to my dad and stopped by him.

"Hey Dad," I greeted, putting my arm around his wast in a side hug. He looked down at me. It sure sucks being so short, for people have to look down at you.

"Hey, Sky. What you up to?" He asked me, taking a swig of his beer._ What is it with these guys and beer or just drinking?_

"Not much. Going to see what I can get into. What about you? Who's your friend?" I asked, looking at the blonde guy who was checking me out discreetly. He must think I didn't notice, but I did.

"This is Kozik. He just parched in not too long ago. He's down with the other guys that come up here. Koz, this is my daughter Skylar."

_He's hot._

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kozik. You can call me Sky, if you like," I said, holding my hand out to him. I looked over to see Dad eyeing Kozik. I guess Dad has seen him checking me out as well.

"Sky, I want you to stay close to the ring. I'm going to be fighting tonight," Dad said, looking back at me. Now I didn't really like the idea of my dad fighting. He could get hurt and that would suck.

"Uhh..Okay,Dad. But who are you fighting? Hey by the way, Dad. When are we going to go to Florida to get the rest of my things?" I asked. Better get that out of the way before I forget to ask him.

"I'm going to be fighting Tig and we'll go in a few days. I still got some shit to take care of first. Come on let's head over there"

Dad grabbed my hand and lead me to wherever we were going to. I saw some of the girls that were around glare at me. They were barely wearing any clothes, if one can consider those scraps of fabrics, clothes.

Dad and I got to the ring where he started to take his shirt and rings off. He handed them to me. Some one came up behind me and grabbed my ribs. Not thinking it through, I threw my elbow back and hit who ever it was that grabbed me. I heard a few of the guys laughing at who ever it was. I turned around and saw Tig bent over, trying to get his breath.

"God! Really, Tig? Don't you know not to do shit like that? I could have really hurt you. You scared the hell out of me!" I yelled at him, he looked up at me and smirked. I don't think this is funny at all.

"Oh,don't even worry. You didn't get me that good, doll face. Here hang on to my things too. You don't want to lose any of them." Tig handed me his things. And together with Dad -who looked rather proud- hopped into the ring. Clay rang the bell and the fight was on.

Chibs walked over to me and stood beside me the whole fight. I didn't like to watch it, but i wasn't going to leave either. They both were great in the ring.

"Ya doing aright there, lass?" Chibs asked. This is the first time I've really talked to him properly. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Yep." I answered. "How are you doing today, Chibs?" Chibs was a good foot taller than me. I watched as the fight went on. Tig was getting a few good hits in. I couldn't help it, I had to cheer on my Dad.

"YES! GO DAD!" I yelled out, Tig and Dad both looking my way. I just smirked at Tig and kept on cheering.

"I'm doing good, lass," Chibs answered, while also watching the fight. Like me, he also started to cheer. Clay had Bobby stop the fight. Both men did their bro hug.

I looked over to my side to see that Chibs was already walking off. Dad and Tig came and walked over to me with a towel in both their hands.

"Really, doll face? You cheer for him, but not for me? That hurts my feelings, you mustn't forget that I'm your grandfather," Tig said while putting his shirt back on. He wiped his face again, getting more blood and sweat off it. He needs to shower, like immediately.

"Well, Tig, unlike you he didn't scare the crap out of me. And he did have a hand in bringing me into this world. My mom always said 'I brought you into this world, I can easily take you out'," I shrugged. "Just thought I'd stay on his good side, in case he decides that." I handed Dad his things back. He wasn't injured as much as Tig. Just a cut on his eyebrow, it's bleeding but he'll be all right.

"See, I told you she was smart. Like me," Dad smirked while putting his arm around my shoulder. I immediately shrugged it off. He did not smell good at all and was all sweaty.

"Oh no you don't. I don't want to smell like sweat and B'O I'll hug you after you shower," I said to them. They looked at me kinda funny muttering something about girls.

Tig walked off to god knows where, but out of no where i was suddenly lifted and was swung around in the air. I look down and saw my grandfather's easily recognizable black curly hair.

"TIG PUT ME DOWN NOW OR I'M GOING TO PUKE ON YOU!" That made him put me down real fast. I had to wait till the world stopped spinning before I could walk again. My dad and Tig were both laughing their asses off. Two girls walked up to my Dad and Tig, I thought now would be a great time to leave, so i told them both goodnight and headed back to my room. Upon opening the door I found some chick and Kozik making out on my bed.

"Get the hell out of my room you two," I said, my voice deadly.

the girl glared at me and stood up, "Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me that way, bitch? Do you have any idea what I could do to you?"The girl said getting into my face.

"No and I don't give two shits to who you are, but this is my room so you two need to leave before I make you," I deadpanned, getting all up in the girls face as well. I felt the stinging on my cheek before it registered that she had hit me.

I saw red. I grabbed the girl by her hair and slammed her head on the door. She fell onto the floor. I jumped on top of her and started hitting her back. Unfortunately, someone got me off of her. I didn't know who had me, but I started to fight them off of me as well. Next thing I knew, I was pinned to the wall, rendering me immobilized. I started to panic, remembering what happened the last time I was pinned to a wall.

"GET OFF ME NOW. GET OFF. GET OFF" I shouted to whoever had me. I saw my dad walk up to me slowly with his hands up. He then pulled me into his arms where I fell apart. I heard Tig say something about putting their hands on his granddaughter.

"Baby, are you okay?" Dad asked, trying to soothe me. All I could do was nod. I clung to him, as if letting go would mean he would leave me like Mom did. I didn't ever want to be alone again. Dad carried me to the bed and Tig got my shoes off, he then started for the door.

"Please don't leave, grandpa! Please don't leave me" I sobbed harder. I keep having horrid flashbacks about that day. It's even harder to control my emotions now that I've started crying.

"Alright, doll face. It's a good thing your bed is comfy," Tig said while taking his shoes off. He got into the bed behind me. Dad was in front of me and Tig behind.

No one said a word about me calling Tig grandpa. It was the first time I ever said it. I started to drift off to sleep, my last thought was that I will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe, even if it costs me my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys so heres anther chapter i'm glad youll are sticking with me with this story so far i love hereing what you have to say it makes my day when i get a comment so thank you to everyone who has any spelling errors pleases just look over those **

Chapter 5

I woke up with the sun in my face. I don't remember how I got into bed last night. I guess dad or Tig placed me to bed.

I realize that my hole body hurts and my head is pounding.

Things last ngiht started to come back to me. I remember dad bringing me to bed and then begging Tig to stay with me and even called him grandpa.

_He's not going to be happy about that._

I looked around and found that I was alone. I got up and looked at my phone.

I had 17 missed calles and 19 unread text messages. I looked at the text first and seen a bunch from leix and some Brad

After i read them i checked the calls the same thing was shown.

I then thought that i would atleast call and see how things are back home. i waited an waited an it went to her voice meail,

'Hey lex sorry i missed your calls! Its been really crazy here and meeting everyone. Call me back when you get this call me.'

I hung up the phone and then went to take a shower.

After than, I walked out of my room and down the hall to the main room were i was hoping everyone was.

I got there and all eyes turned to me once I walked into the room.

"umm whats wrong guys? you look like you seen a ghost" i asked trying to figure out what was wrong with everyone.

Gemma is the first one to come up to me a pull me into a big hug.

"Are you alright sweethreat? I was so worried we all were"

Worried?

why was everyone so worried for?

Gemma tighted her hug and then kissed my head then let go,

"Why was everyone worried for?" she looked at me kinda weird

Uh What did i miss?

i felt arms rap around me. I brought my arm back and elbowed whoever it was behind me.

I heard everyone laugh so I turned around an saaw Tig dulbbed over holding his gut.

"TIG did you not learn last time you did that to me?" i asked feeling really bad that i hurt him seeing him in pain made me forget all about my head hurting.

"Naw babygirl i never learn plus gotta keep you on your toes" he said pulling me into a hug

he leaned down an said into my ear were only me and him could hear "im so glad your ok. i was so worried about you i lost your mother i cant lose you to"

The way he said is, brought tears to my eyes. Inever stopped to thank how he would feel. I lost my mother but he lost his daughter. i hugged him back just as hard,

"im sorry i didnt mean to worry anyone im ok now tho now just my head hurts an im so hurgry" i said looking back at everyone the one person i wanted to see there was not even there.

"well thats not hard to believe. you have been out for almost a hole week didnt even wake up once" gemma said.

A week gosh the last thing i remember is flipping out an then begging tig to stay with me. i guess my body need the rest, i wonder were my dad is?

"hey umm were is my dad at?" i asked wanting to its really starting to bug me that he is not here.

"he's out side in the shop baby ant handling you being out for that long to good i think he was worried he beat the shit out of kozik an then tig did anther number on him to" gemma said to me clay walked up behind her an put her arms arund her.

"hey baby girl glad your put an doing good gaves us all a scare had the doc take a look at you while you were out" clay said while putting his other arm around me

I looked at the three people around me an thought wow this my family its weird to thank about it. i have never really had anyone other then my mom an my best friend.

"im sorry guys i didnt mean to make any one worry or upset i didnt even know i was out that long, Hey umm why did tig an dad beat up kozik for?" i asked what could have done to get his beat by both my dad an tig?

"hes the one that tried to barke up the fight once he realized that you were not going to stop beating up ima hes the one that put up against the wall"

It all came back to me now the slap in the face me losing it an then someone pushing me against the wall it all started to be to much i couldnt breath. i guess they saw this because gemma was on me fast;

"baby look at me breath take a deep breath"

I did what she taking a deep breath an then letting it out again. i did that a few times an i could breath better again i remember when i was little i used to get like that but i havent done that in years.

"Thanks gemma" i looked around an saw that clay had some water in his hand an a little pill

i took the water an drank it in one go i guess not drinking in one week makes you thistey.

"Tara said to take this when you need it. it well help with the atickes you keep having"

they handed the pill to me along with another glass of water. I took the pill and my belly made a loud rumble. i ducked my head as heat started to go to my checks.

"Go see your dad, baby and ill make you something to eat" gemma said while headed to the kitchen to make me something

I walked to the door of the club house were i was stopped by kozik.

he looked like hell. he had two black eyes, a busted lip and a few stitches here and there. They really did do a number on him thanks to dad and Tig.

"hey, do you have a minute? i wanna talk to you" kozik said to me as i was trying to get out the door

To be honest, I didnt wanna talk to him. i wanted to see my dad an make sure he was ok. i bet he was worried.

"im in the middle of something so can you let me be" i said

i dont want to be alone with him. i didnt even want to look at him right now. He scares me and i dont feel safe.

"we need to skylar. its very important. its about last weekends party when you fliped out"

shit cant he take a hint i didnt want to talk to him. i looked at him i guess he wasnt going to move right when i was going to speack jaxs walks up behind me an then stands besides me i thank what ever god there is for his timeing i didnt want to talk to kozik right now i just wanted my dad.

"Everything alright here, sky i thought you were going to see you dad" he said looking form me to kozik an then back to me.

"i was then he stopped i was just on my way now ill see you latter jax" i said as i walked pasted both men

when jax walked up kozik movied away form the door i walked out into the hot sun and spotted my dad bent over the hood of a crapy car that looked like it seen way better days i walked put to him and just stood untill he looked up an then back down he did a dubble take.

"i see your up now how are you feeling? he asked as he was putting oil in the car then wipped his hands an then walked over to me he rapped hes arms around me

I felt safe like nothing was going to hurt me. i put my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest an breathed in his sent it was cliaming.

"im doing better now had a painc attack inside a few mins ago an they gave me some meds for that but right now i feel fine. i ran into kozik on my way out you an tig really didnt a number on him" At the mitchen of kozik dad tensed an then pulled away from me an looked down at me.

"what did he say? if the fucker starts something i will kill him"

dad looked like he was ready to kill someone this side of dad scard me a little bit but i guess im going to have to get used to him.

"he didnt say anything really only that he wanted to talk to me about last weekends party. By the way im sorry i scared you. i didnt mean to an i didnt mean to filp out on you guys eather it just happend" i said to him taking a seat in the chair that was in the shop

i looked at dad and the look on his face made me fee ten times worse then i already did he had a look of pain on hes face like what i was saying hurt him,

"Its aright but lets not make a habbit of doing it ok kid?" he said as he got back to work on the car

I guess that means were done talking i got up an walked back into the clubhouse an looked for gemma right then my phone started to ring lxie was calling me i could here the ring toue i had for the gummy bear song was blaering form my phoen an everyone was looking at like it had two heads. i ran to an picked it up.

"Hello" i said into the phone an then i heard her voice an i wanted to cry right then i missed her so much.

"THATS WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME IV BEEN WORREID SICK AN YOU DONT AWSER MY CALLS OR TEXTS AN WHEN YOU I GET HELLO" lex yelled into phone

i had to pull it away from my ear gosh she has lungs i looked around to see that everyone was looking at an my dad was standing up against the wall looking at me with a raid eyebrow when did he come in?

"yes thats what you now well you please stop yelling everyone can hear you i would like to be able to hear latter on in life" i said to my best friend i cant wait tell i can see her i walked over to the table an sat down an waited for her to claim down enoguh.

" iv been calling you an texting you an you never picked an i was freaking out i was worried...some shit has been going down here sky an i mean real bad shit some trashed your house sky.

"WHAT! how bad is the damge was anything taken" i asked her feeling a little dizzy dad came an stood right next to me.

"i dont thank so i wish there some way for you to see the damge its bad sky i mean really bad" lex said i just had an idaie when she said.

"lex skype me ill see if juice well let me on his conputer an then i can see i really dont want to worry unless i have to ill be there in a few weeks anyway" i said to her juice pulled up skype for me an i longed in into it.

" That well be good, wait whos jucie an is he cute?" i could jsut hear the smirk in her voice dad was standing beside me an he could everything she was saying to me i felt heat rush to my face.

"Hes a friend an im not awser that with my dad an him standing beside me now im up on skype so skype me. i said into the phone she hung up on me "that little bitch hung up on me" i tought to my self right then the laptop starting to flash at me that someone was video calling me she lived right besdide me so it didnt take long for her get to my house i looked at the screen as her face showed up.

"Ok then whos all those people that are arund you your sleeping with them are you becouse if you reamber what happend to your last boyfirnd i would have kill them if they hurt you" at that my face got reder an i tougth i was going to die god she is so blunt at times everyone arund me raised there eyebrwos at me like telling me in there own way that i would exlpan latter on.

"GOD LEX NO! THATS MY FATHER AN GRANDFATHER" i said to her god this really sucks. she looked like she was about to die form laughter.

"oh well my bad. anyway were here you sure you see this babygirl its petty bad shit" she siad i nodded an she walked into the house the living room was a big mess things everyone moms bookself was toppted over an books were everywere lex walked more into the house an into the kitchen were i had to hold back tears. everything started to flood my mind at seeing the blood stan on the floor dad took my hand an gave it a squze an tig did my other i didnt feel so alone when they did that.. she whent up the stares to moms an opended the door her cream colored walls made me thank abut the day we painted the walls everthing seemd fine in my moms room nothing was out of place. she lifed that room an came to mine.

"now before i opne this door you should this is the worst room of the whole house" lex said before she opend the door an what i said made me want to puke on the wall in blood was writen ONLY DEAD PUSSY IS GOOD PUSSY an a dead cat was on my bed my once lavieder color walls had diffrent things like dead bitch or were going to kill you. i was scard like really scard lex put carma arund she she was looking at me by this time i couldnt hold in my tears any more an they feel down face.

"Oh baby so sorry i wish you didtn have to see this i can start cleaning this place up if you wnat me to" as mcuh as i wanted to say yes i didnt want her there by her self.

"no ill do it when me an a few of the guys come down an pack my things an movied it here thank you" i said to her as my tears stopped flwoing she hung up after that,

"CHURCH NOW GUYS" clay called so everyone could here him they boys whent into chursh an i whetn to gemma she jsut got done making my food an i told her what happend after she made sure i was ok she went to the offce. i walked over to the couch an layed down an put the TV on an feel alseep.

================================HAPPY========================================

Clay called chruch everyone was here for this one over the time skylar has been here everyone has taken a likey to her so seeing her up set made everyones blood boil but mine more then anyoness hwo dare they do that to skylars house an who ever tought they were going to get there hands on my daughetr whould die slow an painful.

"Alright so you guys already knwo why i called church this needs to be delat with now i like skylar shes a sweat kid an i would hate to see her get hurt so anyone got any idaea how to put this shti to an end an keep her safe someone is coming after her but the thing is who"clay said the hole time i was half there an half in my head not even paying any athen to what was being said to me.

"hap bother you with us?" clay asked me getting me to come back into what was going on.

"yea prezz im good i was just thanking maybe it was the ones who killed bree they did say they were going to come back a fishen the job" i said trying to get tthis moving along the longer im in here taling to them the more skylar needs me an shit i ant the best with feeling or kids for that matter but you dont trun your back on your family.

"that is a good point i thank that you an her should go up an see your mom get her away for a few days well do you both some good" clay siad everyone in the room all thought it would be good.

"alright sounds like a palin i have been meaning to get up there any way"

" good when you get back we well fuger out a way to deal with this shit now we got this fun town coming up be back by then" clay said to me before he put the gravle down everyone got up an walked out of the room to find sky aleep on the couch watching some cartoon. i walked up to her an tapped her on the foot an got her up.

"go pack a bag were leaving for a few days" i said then walked out of there an to the shop an fishen up work this was going to be a long few days

==============================Skylar=============================================

Dad got me up an told me we was leaving for a few days an to go pack a bag but before i could ask him were we was going he walked away form me. So i got up an walked ot my room an started to pack the things i need like cothes an my prepay an my two chagres to both my phones i got that down an grabbed my ipod an walked out the dooor locking it on my way out.

"hey you busy" someone asked form behind me i looked to see kozik standing there i guess he has the room a cross form me.

" I am busy but if you well be here when im back we can talk then ok?" i said he didtn really sacre me any more i guess it was just the panic atikk that made me feel like he really is cute i tought to my self.

"oh yea sure i sould be back if you want i could txt you" he said grabbing his phone an i took an put my number in it an then walked off an out of the clubhosue i seen dad an walked up to him,

"alirght dad im ready to go" i said to him we started walk to the bikes an he got an started it up an then handed me his helmt i put it on but beofere i got i asked him were are we going.

"Were going to my ma's house" he said to me he seem a little wired to me kinda like he dosnt want to tallk to me i didnt say sanything an got on the back thanking this is going to be a long few days


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys sorry for the long wait some things have been happening but here it is chapter 6 I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read, and commented and put this story on alrit it means a lot to me.**

We stopped a few times to get gas, and for me to stretch my legs we stopped one more time. I sat on the bike and dad went and paid he also got me something to drink, he walked back out and handed me my drink he didn't look at me or even talk to me the cold shoulder got the best of me.

"Dad are you mad at me or did I do something wrong?" I asked him he looked up at me for the first time we started, and the look on his face made me regret asking anything, he looked pissed and I didn't know what I did. He didn't say anything to me he just got back on and started up the bike. It was about 7 when we got there, he got off the bike and walked up to the house, I got off and followed behind him when I got to him he was hugging an older women I'm guessing that she's my grandma.

"Ma this is Skylar she's uh, she's my daughter." he said she looked between us both, she walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, I stiffened up and patted her back. This is weird and I don't like it, I tough to myself my dad looked at me and then his mom.

"How come I've never known about you before? Carl why didn't you ever tell me you had a daughter?" I looked between them both. 'Carl? Really?' I thought to myself, I had to fight back a laugh but I did let a smirk come onto my face, he looked at me and I could see the promise of pain if I ever told anyone his real name.

"Ma I didn't know about her ether until a few days ago this is as new to me as it is to you." he said her they both looked at me I half waved.

"So umm I'm Skylar it's nice to meet you." I said to her this is really wired she smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you as well I'm Maire" she said to me she started to walk off, I'm guessing to the kitchen I looked at dad ,and he grabbed my bag, then walked up the stars to the room I walked into the kitchen with Maire.

"Hey umm can I help you cook? Mom used to let me help her cook." she looked up at me while I stood in the door way she smiled at me and waved me over.

"Sure come on over here I'm not sure what to cook though what do you thank?" she asked me, and then an idea came to mind.

"um, how about shrimp Alfredo or if you don't have the stuff we could do chicken Alfredo instead?" she walked over to the Freg and got the shrimp out, and handed it to me.

"this I haven't made in a long time I don't really remember how to do it." she said to me I stood in front of the sink, and she handed me a bowl so I could take care of the shrimp, I did the shrimp while she got the pan, and the other things out that I said I need. We put that on and she showed me how to make biscuits, and I got flower everywhere while I was not looking she pat my back and got flower all over me, we both busted out laughing because now we was having a flower war. We heard dad clear his throat and we looked up.

"What are you to doing in here?" he asked with his brow raised, and eye brow at how messy we both we're I looked at Marie an busted out laughing she had flower all In her hair, I bet I looked about the same.

"We're having a flower fight wanna join?" I asked dad this is the first time he's said anything to me in a while.

"No Clay called I got club shit to deal with you stay here I'll be back latter" he said and then walked out of the doorway. I heard his bike start up I looked at Marie and tried not to cry, I excused myself and went to the bath I let the tears fall. I felt my buzz in my back pocket and I grabbed I seen it was Tig calling me I wiped my eyes an answered it.

"Hello" I said into the phone and sniffled a little, what was wrong with dad he was acting cold to me? And I don't know why.

"Hey cupcake what's wrong?" Tig asked me; maybe he knows what's wrong with dad.

"Noting I'm fine, what's up?" I asked him I was not the type to open up and say I'm hurting I've never been that way.

"Well something's wrong or you wouldn't be crying, do I need to call Happy and find out what's wrong?" Tig asked as if happy would care.

"Why ask him it's not like he cares" I said bitterly into the phone, I wouldn't thank him treating me this way would hurt this bad but it does a lot.

"What, baby girl happy does care why would you say that?" he asked I thought about telling Tig everything that was bothering me I guess I should.

"Ever since me and him lift he's been cold, and he barely looks at me the first time he said anything to me was when he said he had club stuff to do, I don't know what I did to make him mad at me." I said crying again while I was telling Tig everything this really hurts.

"Baby girl let me call you back I have to do something." Tig said I didn't even say bye, I just hung up the phone and walked out the bathroom and back into the kitchen and asked Marie if she could show me we're the room I would be sleeping in was.

The room was small but cozy, Marie said that I could have this room for when I came down I'll have a place to sleep dad's room was next to mine. I laid down on the bed and put my headphones in and played my music one of my favorite songs came on I wish you we're here I started to sing along as more tears came to my eyes.

-happy-

Sitting In the living room gave me time to think all this shit is messed up, and Skyler in the middle of it all thanking about everything she has been through makes my blood boil she had to go through that alone. I don't know what the hell I'm doing this is all new to me and having a teenage daughter is scaring the shit out of me. I can't believe Bre never told me this now that she is in my life it's hard to think of her not in it, And the fact that she is in danger makes me all the more pissed off, who the fuck do they think they are going after my kid, I don't care if it kills me she well be safe or I'll die trying. I heard my phone go off which got me out of my head, Clay text said I was needed to get some info out of some guy who maybe I can let some anger out on this punk ass.

I walk into the kitchen I see my ma and my kid fighting with flower they looked a mess but Skylar had the biggest smile on her face I haven't seen her smile like that since she got here it was good to see her happy. I lean up against the door an cleared my throat, they both looked up at me I didn't want to go but I had to, I knew they both were safe here I wouldn't be gone long I told them I was leaving and for Skylar not to leave this house, I walked of the house an onto my bike and headed to the warehouse that the guy was at. Going down the highway I felt my phone go off, I pulled up on the side of the road and pulled out my cell without even looking to see who it was.

"You're a Dum ass you that Happy I can't believe you would do that," I heard Tig on the line what the hell is he talking about? Tig made no scene with what he said or did half the time anyway but still.

"What the hell you talking about man I ant done shit" I said into the phone, I didn't want to talk to him I just wanted to get this done and get back to my girls they're the most important people in my life and there at the house alone, I really don't like that one bit.

"I just talked to Skylar she was crying said you been a real dick to her said you guys wouldn't even talk to her, now I don't know what the hell you were thinking but you need to make that right decisions or so help me god I well beat the shit out of you." Tig said I had no doubt that he wouldn't stick to his word Skylar was very important to him and would kill anyone who hurt her we had to pull Tig off of Kozik before he did kill him.

"What the hell am i supposed to say to her Tig I don't do feeling's and having a teenage daughter is harder than you would think I don't know what the hell to do," I said to him I didn't mean to make her cry but damn I don't know what the hell to do.

"I don't know what happened but you got to talk to her fix this she thinks you don't care and that your mad and hate her she was sobbing by the time I got off the phone with her," damn it just what I need a crying teenager, I got to fix this shit.

"alright ill fix it I'll fix it after I handle this first" I said and hung up before getting back on the road. It was another ten miles tell I got the warehouse the guy was hanging by the ceiling my tools were already out I cracked my neck and fingers then got to work.

It was over two hours before he started to talk, I got what I needed out of him and then put a bullet in his head I called Clay and then headed back home after I got rid of the body. When I got home the lights were off I took my shoes off at the door and went to check on ma, skylar was up and had her headphones on.

===================================skylar========================================

I heard a knock on my door and looked to see dad standing in my door way, I took my headphones out and looked up at him.

"What's up dad?" I asked him I hope Tig didn't call him that would suck, dad looked tired I wonder what it is he was doing.

"We need to talk little girl." he said while walking in my room and sitting on the side of my bed close to me.

"Sure, what about?" I asked him maybe he wants to talk to me about whys he being such a jerk, I didn't do anything to make him treat me this way

"I think you know what we need to talk about sky I got a call from Tig he said you were upset and crying" he said, damn you Tig why couldn't you leave it alone gosh this really sucks.

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't mean to make you mad" I said to him I could already feel the tears gathering in my eyes but I would not let them fall I need to be strong.

"I'm not mad at you I'm mad at the people who hurt you and destroyed your house also the ones that are after you, Sky I don't do feeling and lovey dovey type shit I don't know how to really be a father." well at least I know he's not mad at me but why take things out on me for.

"I get that but still just because your mad doesn't mean that it's ok to take it out on me I'm scared and half the time I feel alone," I said one tear feel out of my eye damn I got to hold myself together I can't let this bother me.

"You listen to me and you listen good nothing is going to happen to you I won't let anything happen an neither will anyone else in the club, ill work better on not closing off, alright?" he said I got up and put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist I buried my head into his chest and let the tears out, I cried into his neck and he healed me there I felt safe in his arms the thing that scared me most was that he would get taken away from me like my mother did, And I wouldn't be able to deal with that.

"I'm scared that you're going to get taken away from me like mom was I don't want to lose you, I love you daddy." I said I felt him stiffen up at the words I love, he pulled me tighter to him he didn't say it back but I know deep down in my heart that he loved me back. I sat back on my bed and wiped my eyes dad kissed my head and then left to his room, I turned out the lights and then feel asleep.


End file.
